1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electrode active materials, methods of preparing the electrode active materials, electrodes including the electrode active materials, and secondary batteries including the electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries may be classified as a lithium secondary battery, a sodium secondary battery, and a calcium secondary battery, according to the type of metal. Secondary batteries may be rechargeable to enable an accumulation of energy and provide excellent convenience. Accordingly, secondary batteries have been used in various fields.
A secondary battery may have a structure consisting of a conductor as a positive electrode and an electrolytic solution disposed between the positive electrode and a negative electrode, wherein the conductor may retain ions of metal having strong ionization tendency.
Recently, electronic devices such as mobile phones, video cameras, and computers tend to be portable and miniaturized, and accordingly, batteries thereof as the main power supply are also miniaturized. In addition, power that is consumed by such electronic devices has increased to support a wider variety of functions. Therefore, there is an increasing need for an electrode active material for a secondary battery having improved capacity and long lifetime.